A Time for Change
by Kalibrit
Summary: Pre-Slash - Entry for the BE FQF from last year. Harry realizes that the Headmaster knows about how he is being treated by the Dursley’s and that the Headmaster has no intention to do anything to stop it. Feeling betrayed Harry turns to Draco for help who


**Title:** A Time for Change  
**Author**: Kalibrit  
**Rating:** PG13 for Language  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Harry Potter Universe are used without permission. This story is in no way related to any of JKR's past or future works.  
Challenge Fic for The Beloved Enemies FQF. This can be technically called SLASH, but there's no actual sex involved.  
**Spoilers**: Through OOTP  
137. Harry realizes that the Headmaster knows about how he is being treated by the Dursley's and that the Headmaster has no intention to do anything to stop it. Feeling betrayed Harry turns to Draco for help who in turn goes to his father. What does Lucius do to help or take advantage of the situation? (Snowcrash)

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as the bane of his existence, Harry Potter, hid behind a column in Kings Cross Station. 

'What is WonderBoy up to?' He wondered to himself. He watched as Potter walked slowly around the column, keeping it between himself and a decidedly angry looking Muggle. The irate man finally stalked off and Potter sagged against the column.

Harry nearly collapsed in relief as he watched his purple faced uncle stalk off. There was no way he was going back to the Dursley's, no matter what Dumbledore said.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar voice drawled behind him.

"Hiding from a Muggle, Potter!"

Harry spun around and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

"For the love of God, keep your voice down."

He swung in the last direction he saw his uncle in and cringed as his eyes locked with his uncle's.

"Shit."

Harry took off, not caring that he still had a hold of Malfoy's arm. He knew that he could out distance his huge uncle and quickly did so. As he slowed down, he noticed a tugging at his arm; he swung around and stopped at the sight of Malfoy.

"Shit, Draco, I'm sorry." He quickly let go of the other boy's arm.

"Who the hell are you running from?" Draco was confused. The man was definitely a muggle.

"My uncle." Harry started to quickly walk away. He didn't feel comfortable staying still, especially since Vernon had seen him.

"And why are you running from your Adoring family Potter?"

Harry just snorted his eyes continuously moving.

"Adoring, my ass. They despise me, and I them."

"Right, like Dumbledore would let you stay somewhere you are not adored." Draco was skeptical to say the least.

"Dumbledore is a manipulative piece of shit that can kiss my ass." Harry snarled out, still reeling from his meeting with the headmaster right before getting on the train.

"I must say. That vulgar sentence was one I would never expect to be coming out of your mouth." A new voice interjected itself into their conversation.

Draco quickly snapped together his jaw which had dropped at Harry's exclamation.

"Good afternoon, Father."

"Draco, Mr. Potter, what are you boys doing out here?"

"Potter was just running from his Uncle and cursing the headmaster, I seem to be along for the ride."

Harry just stood looking off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Evidently they don't get along very well and our esteemed headmaster doesn't care that his _Golden Boy_ is not adored and worshiped by his family."

Harry snarled his upper lip at the mention of the headmaster. 'Bastard'

Lucius took quick notice of this and smiled internally.

"Mr. Potter, do you have lodgings setup since you are not going to your family?"

Harry stared at him and shook his head.

"Then you will be coming with us, we can't have you wandering about, who knows what kind of person could snatch you away."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"As opposed to a fine upstanding citizen as yourself?"

Lucius smirked, "Exactly."

"Right, I go with you and in a few hours my ass is dead, tortured by your _master_."

"No, my….employer would not know you were at the manor. I would not let him lay a finger on your…ass." Lucius dragged his eyes over said body part and grinned.

"Your word, as head of the Malfoy clan, my safety is guaranteed at your manor and whilst I'm your guest."

"On my honor as a Malfoy."

Harry thought about it. He had spent that last few years researching the customs of his new world. He knew that the oath the older man had just given was solid.

"Let's go." Harry said quickly. He had survived so far by trusting his instincts. Hopefully they weren't playing a joke on him now.

Draco watched the proceedings with shock. His father had just invited Harry bloody Potter home for the holiday. And if he wasn't mistaken, his father had checked out Potter's ass.

Harry took another quick look around, his eyes widened at the sight of his purple faced uncle.

"If we are going, we'd better go now." He said quickly.

"This way, then boys." Lucius led the way. Spinning quickly at the sound of a squawk and a thud, he watched in horror as Harry rebounded off the brick wall he was just slammed into.

"You little freak, think you can get away from me. I'll have your ass in the basement for the summer. Once I tell the old man your 'home' he won't bother us again until it's time for you to go back.'

The Malfoys' watched as the savior of the Wizarding world curled up into an impossibly small ball, protecting his organs, with an ease that spoke of years of practice.

Lucius quickly muttered a small binding spell to get the muggle away from Harry.

"That's his uncle." Draco whispered, kneeling down by Harry. "Harry, come on, we have to go. Father will take care of your uncle."

Harry uncurled when he realized that there were no more blows coming. "What happened?"

"I think it's your uncle."

Harry quickly looked up. "Don't kill him Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked at Harry, the boy winked at him.

"He's not worth the effort, plus he's supposed to report to Dumbledore when he's got me back there."

Lucius turned to the muggle. "How are you to contact Dumbledore?"

Vernon knew he was in over his head. "Telephone call to say the boy is back at the house."

"_Imperio_ You will make your call, telling whomever that the boy is home and already locked away. You will show no indication that he is not there."

Lucius let the massive muggle go, and grabbed the two boys. He portkeyed them right into Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"SEVERUS!" Lucius bellowed out as soon as they all arrived. 

Harry started to panic. Lucius looked at him.

"He'll tell Dumbledore."

Lucius and Draco both smiled. "No he won't."

A very different Severus Snape hurried into the room. He was wearing black cotton pants and a blue pullover. His hair was no longer greasy looking and had been pulled back from his face. Harry's mouth dropped down in shock.

"What the hell is Potter doing here?" Severus snarled.

"Bleeding all over my carpet, Severus. He needs some healing potions." Lucius drawled sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"His uncle threw him into a wall."

"What?"

"It's true Sev, we saw him do it." Draco piped up. He was still holding the dizzy Potter.

"I'm going to be sick." Harry decided to put in his two cents worth. The head wound combined with a portkey, not advisable.

A house elf popped into the room with a bucket at his announcement.

"Bring him to my room, I have some potions." Severus walked out the door. '_His uncle?_'

They got the bleeding to stop and Harry situated into a room and all met back downstairs in the living room.

"Will someone tell me what is going on now?" Severus demanded.

Everyone turned towards Harry.

He started to explain. The years of abuse, his introduction into a brand new world. The ups and downs of said world. Getting sent back to his 'loving family' every summer, and most importantly of all, Dumbledore's complete knowledge of it all. The manipulative old bastard had known and done nothing to stop it.

They were all floored. Severus was rocked to the core. He knew that Dumbledore was manipulative. Hell he'd been on the receiving end many times before. However he never thought the man would sacrifice a child.

"We never knew; the staff. We were told that you were being well taken care of. When you came to school, you were small for your age, but the headmaster said that you had been sick earlier in life, but would be okay once you hit puberty. We never had any reason to not trust him on this." Severus said quietly.

* * *

Lucius listened quietly. He couldn't believe that the young man had been through so much. From the way the headmaster had spoken, the boy had been with a loving and supportive family. But that had been false. The 'hope of the light' had suffered through abuse that no child should have. Lucius knew that he was seen as an evil bastard, but children were to be treasured in their world. The children were the future. Most families had few children, the Weasley's not withstanding. These children were taught their customs, to have pride in their families and their heritage. To abuse such a precious thing, was unforgivable. Child abuse, if found in their world was an automatic sentence to Azkaban. That Harry had gone through such abuse, but wasn't bitter and full of anger was amazing. Tom Riddle, the current Dark Lord had a similar upbringing, but gave in to his anger and resentment. Was Harry as 'Light' as it was assumed? 

When Lucius was younger, he had seen the muggle born children entering their world. They didn't have any respect for the traditions of the Wizarding world. They didn't appreciate the heritage of long standing families. Wizards that were entangled with the Muggle world for generations started to follow that path. They no longer taught their children to have pride in their familial lines. The ministry was weakened. Those in power feared those they couldn't control. Laws were created that indicated such things. In the past few generations commonly used spells and charms were labeled 'Dark' as they took more power to accomplish. Knowledge that had been passed down from generation to generation was becoming restricted and illegal. The families that continued with their traditions were labeled 'Dark' and watched with paranoid eyes. When Tom Riddle came along, he played with those from traditional families, saying that he wanted to bring back the honor of the older ways. It sounded ideal to the 'pure' families, mostly in Slytherin. The house had already been outcast for generations because they were the families that honored tradition. With that stigma on the house, the students sorted were automatically assumed to be 'dark and dangerous'. The headmaster did nothing to alleviate the situation and it built and built to what it is today. Many of the Slytherin students joined Tom Riddle and his quest to bring honor back to the Wizarding world. They just didn't know that he had his own agenda and plans for revenge. Plus the fact that he was psychotic wasn't common knowledge until after the bonding ceremony. At that point, it was too late. They were bonded with the man and the consequences of going against that bond were astronomical. Severus was able to bypass the repercussions because he still believed in the original intent of their plans, he just didn't agree with the method. As long as he didn't directly oppose Riddle, he was in the clear.

Was there another way? Was there a way for the changes they wanted and to get rid of Riddle?

Was Harry Potter the key?

* * *

Severus watched Lucius Malfoy. They had been friends for over 20 years and he could tell the man was thinking of something and thinking hard. They way that he gazed at the young Gryffindor indicated that Harry Potter was part of his thoughts. What was he up to?

* * *

Harry for his part was aware that there was something going on with the older Malfoy, but he had a more pressing matter. Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out his shrunken trunk. 

"Could one of you unshrink this for me?" He asked quietly.

Severus quickly waved his wand, muttering the counter charm.

Harry quickly popped open the trunk and grabbed some items. "Is there somewhere I can change?" He had worn his regular clothing on the train so that Hermione and Ron wouldn't be suspicious, but he didn't want to be in them any longer.

Draco pointed him towards the nearest lavatory and watched, puzzled, as Harry quickly went.

Harry soon returned in clothing that fit, and was of a better quality than the old hand-me-downs. He wore black jeans, boots and a dark green long sleeve shirt.

"Is there anywhere that we can safely have a bonfire?"

Lucius' curiosity was peaked. "What do you need to burn, and what is with the other clothing?"

"These are my cousin's cast off's and I was planning on burning all of them when I got away. A sort of cleansing ritual if you will."

Lucius nodded in understanding and they all went outside. Draco helped Harry carry is trunk. There was a quick fire lit, (magic of course) and Harry started throwing in the clothing.

After the clothing was thrown on the flames, Harry pulled out one more item. He held it up in the firelight, watching the flames reflect of the surface. His hand unconsciously rubbed along his ribs.

"What is that, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Bat." Harry said shortly, tossing it onto the flames and watching it burn.

"Was that blood on it?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, his eyes never moving from the flames.

They stood there until the flames died.

* * *

_(A few weeks later)_

Lucius walked into the library and was greeted with the familiar sight of Harry pouring over books. The young man was thirsty for knowledge and put the Malfoy Library to good use. He stood watching Harry for a few moments, thinking over the past weeks since he had come to Malfoy Manor. It had been an unexpected … joy getting to know the 'real' Harry Potter. The young man wasn't merely a puppet for the headmaster and he definitely was the '_Golden Boy'_ Draco had always complained about.

"I don't get it." Harry's voice snapped Lucius out of his thoughts.

"What don't you get?"

"Why is this classified as Dark Magic?"

Lucius walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder, reading the text.

"Because it takes a powerful wizard or witch to perform," Lucius stated.

"That's it? Because not everyone can do it, its classified as Dark?"

"Yes, most of the so called Dark Arts are just spells, potions and such that take extraordinary skill to master and perform.

"But that's stupid."

"Yes, it is. But that is the law."

Harry looked up and noticed how closely Lucius was standing to him. He could feel the heat radiating off the older man and lost his train of thought.

"Umm," he tried to gather his thoughts. "So are all the so called Dark Arts the same?"

Lucius stared in the Harry's emerald eyes and smiled. "Not all of it, there are some pretty nasty things in the world. But you have to think. What is dark magic? What are the Dark Arts that everyone is afraid of?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is magic?" Lucius asked. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"I don't understand."

"What is magic, what is the essence of Magic?"

Harry thought about what he was asking. He felt he was missing something.

"Magic is power. It is all around us. It is energy, pure and simple. It isn't light nor dark. It just is."

Harry thought this over, he could see where Lucius was going with this, he had wondered similar things previously, but had no one to ask.

"So it is intent?" He asked quietly.

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Exactly. It is the caster's intent."

"I'd wondered, you know. I mean, simple first year charms that we learned could potentially be used to kill someone if someone wanted."

"Did you talk to anyone about this?" Severus' voice joined the conversation.

Harry leaned away from Lucius and looked around. Severus and Draco were both in the library, listening to their conversation.

"No, it was during second year I started wondering."

Severus and Draco just nodded. Lucius looked puzzled.

"Second year?"

"Yes, that was the year I was heralded as Slytherin's Heir and trying to kill all the muggle born in school."

"What made you wonder?" Draco asked

"Well, the whole school turned against me, just because I'm a parselmouth, even thought I didn't know what that was. All of a sudden, people who 'worshipped' (he rolled his eyes) 'The Boy Who Lived' were looking at me like I was the new Dark Lord. It was stupid. Everyone just follows along. I mean people who knew me, believed what they read in the paper fourth and fifth year. Seamus, the guy had been living with me for four years, and he believed that I was a delusional psychopath, just because the Daily Prophet printed it. People should think for themselves and form their own opinions."

The three Slytherins smiled at this.

"What do you think of the current ministry Harry?" Lucius asked.

"It's corrupt and full of too much bigotry and discrimination. A lot of them have too much power and not enough sense. Look at Umbridge last year. Fudge let her rule over the school and it was her own mini little kingdom. She tortured children and no one could do anything to stop it."

"What do you mean tortured children?" Severus hadn't heard anything.

Harry held up his hand. The others looked, puzzled.

"There's a glamour on it."

Lucius whipped out his wand and stopped the charm.

_I will not tell lies_

"What the hell is that?" Severus demanded.

"Her detention method, a special quill. You trace on the paper and it cut into the hand."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who was I going to tell? Dumbledore? He wouldn't look at me. If I had gone to McGonagall, she would have been fired. You? You couldn't stand the sight of me. Dumbledore threw us together and that just added fuel to the fire. Then I was my usual idiotic self and you threw me out. You had every right, don't get me wrong, but it's not like you were the most open of people in the best of times, at least to me."

Severus looked down. He was well aware of his reputation. He would have liked to know that the students believed that he was available in a crisis. But evidently that wasn't the case.

"You know what I wonder?" Harry piped up, trying to change the subject. He felt bad for saying such things to Severus. The past few weeks had given him a chance to get to know the teacher and realize the man did care, he just couldn't show it.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I wonder how different my life would have been if I had let the hat put me in Slytherin?"

"WHAT?" Three voices sounded out.

"The sorting hat settled on Gryffindor after I begged it not to put me in Slytherin. Hagrid told me that Voldemort was a Slytherin; most Dark Wizards came from Slytherin. Plus I'd run into Draco that day and he reminded me of my cousin and then insulted my first friend, Ron. Hell, I was eleven years old and didn't want to be put with the 'bad wizards'."

"Dumbledore started his manipulations early."

* * *

Many evening were spent in Malfoy Manor with the foursome sitting around either in the Library or another room talking out ideas and getting to know each other better. July 31st came finally and Harry was a legal, adult Wizard and no longer in need of a guardian. The group decided to go out to celebrate. 

They went out to dinner and were walking through one of the more affluent areas of the Wizarding community when reality crashed down.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry froze mid-step and turned. "Professor McGonagall."

"Where have you been all day. The headmaster went to your family's home and you weren't there, everyone has been searching for you."

"I was celebrating my birthday and my adult status in our world, Professor."

"You know you are not supposed to leave the safety of your family home. _All four snorted_ Come with me and I will take you back. Severus, the headmaster is going to want a word with you."

"I'm not going back to the Dursley's, Professor."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are."

"No, I'm not, and since I am now considered an adult, there isn't any way for your to make me."

"Don't take that tone with me, young man; you are acting like a spoiled child. Your friends have been complaining that you haven't written."

"That's funny; I don't remember getting any letters from them. And I don't appreciate being called a spoiled child." The year before, such a statement would have made Harry furious; however, he had been working on his temper with the help of his new friends.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I got home." Harry stepped back and grabbed Lucius arm. They apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Harry, how did you do that?" 

"What?"

"You brought us both."

"And?"

"You just learned how to apparate, you shouldn't be able to do that."

Harry snorted. "Story of my life, Lucius, story of my life."

They both laughed. Lucius noticed that somehow Harry's arm was around him, but it didn't bother him, in fact, it felt quite nice. He leaned closer to Harry, there was a warmth radiating off of him that just seemed to seep into his body. Harry looked up into the slightly taller man's gaze and locked eyes with him.

Two loud pops broke the moment however. Severus and Draco appeared in the room laughing.

"You should have seen the look on her face when you left. It was priceless." Draco wheezed out.

Severus noticed the close proximity between the two and grabbed Draco. It was about time. The flirting was killing him.

* * *

Harry fidgeted nervously when he was alone with Lucius once more. Lucius, for his part, hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He traced a finger along Harry's cheek and lifted his chin. His lips softly covered the young man's, his tongue brushed gently against the seam of Harry's lips. With a moan, Harry opened for him, accepting him in. Their tongues caressed each other, their lips fit together. Lucius ran his arm down Harry's body and pulled him closer. They bodies lined up perfectly. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius; his hands ran over the muscles of Lucius back. He knew he wasn't very experienced, but he could tell that this was an amazing experience. They broke apart, each breathing heavily and rested their heads together. 

"Harry," Lucius began.

"Don't say that it was a mistake, please." Harry whispered. He had been wanting to kiss the older man for weeks, ever since that day in the library, but he hadn't had the nerve.

"I wasn't going to. I've been wanting to do that for a while now and now that I know you feel the same, it will only get better." Lucius paused. "You do want to continue, right?" He had a fleeting moment of insecurity.

Harry smiled brightly. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "I'm so ready to continue. I mean, um," he faltered. There was something he hadn't told anyone.

Lucius could tell that there was something bothering Harry. "What is it, you can tell me anything."

"Um, I do want to continue, but I don't know if I'm ready for…the more physical aspects of a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can have sex with you." Harry whispered.

"You aren't able?" Now Lucius was puzzled.

"I don't know."

"You've never been with anyone?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Not by choice," he whispered, looking down at the ground.

Lucius gritted his teeth. "Your uncle?"

"No."

Lucius reached out to touch Harry's head in a caress, his heart broke when the young man flinched from his touch, but then Harry leaned into it, savoring the warmth and caring coming from Lucius.

"Well, we will just make sure you are comfortable with what we do then." Lucius pulled Harry into his embrace. There was no way he was going to allow Harry feel ashamed because of what had happened.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius. The man hadn't shoved him away in disgust like he had feared.

They moved to one of the couches and talked through the night, caressing, kissing and even though Lucius would never admit to it, cuddling. It was Harry's best birthday ever.

The next morning Draco and Severus found them on the couch, cuddled together, sleeping blissfully.

* * *

The rest of the summer was spent making their plans. They all knew something had to be done to change their world, or their way of life would be destroyed. Voldemort needed to be gotten rid of, and Dumbledore needed to 'retired'. The man had too much power and too much control over people. He was in charge of molding the future generations. And that wasn't acceptable. It was a time for change. 

Look out Hogwarts, it's never going to be the same again.

The End For Now.

_A/N Feb. 2005 - Sequel in the Works_


End file.
